


Jocelyn Gray is Mine

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, No Smut, Other, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrome, hinted multiple murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Jocelyn Gray is your average woman who has lived her life peacefully. She has many loving friends and a great family. Unfortunately for her, someone has taken quite an interest in her. And he's doing anything he can to keep her for himself.





	1. Chapter One

You are so beautiful. So very beautiful to me. I need you so badly, my dear. My perfect lovely one. To feel your hands on my skin and your lips. Just a chance to pull myself into you. Feel you inside as well as out. To taste you. Touch every part of you, even your cute stomach. I know you don't like when people touch you there. But I want to. It's perfectly squishy, soft and warm. You're just soft all over.

And I want you all to myself. In fact I'm going to have you all to myself, dear. My perfect little marshmallow. Today, I'm going to be taking you home and you'll never leave me. I've gotten your work schedule down well enough. I know all the ways into your house.

I've broken in a few times to see your sleeping form. I'm so glad you hadn't noticed I've done this. Oh it was close once. I nearly got caught by you a week ago when I stole that shirt you liked. But you found a different one to wear for that job interview and forgot all about it. How awkward would it have been if you saw me before I was ready. But I'm definitely prepared to take you home today. Got plenty of clothes in your size, plenty of books for you to read and movies to watch.

Just have to sneak into your bedroom to get you, dear.

You don't hear me when I broke into your bedroom through the window. I was very careful when I lifted you from your bed. You're such a heavy sleeper. Good thing too. Otherwise I don't think this would be going so smoothly. When I placed you into the backseat of the car, you stirred a little in your sleep. But other than that you didn't wake up.

Instead you snuggled into the blanket I rolled you into and stayed asleep. I smiled at how easy I was going to be getting away with this. Taking you home to where you belonged the most. You're going to be home with me at last, Jocelyn Gray.

Finally home and no one can steal you from me. Ever.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to realize your alarm didn't go off is awkward. Waking up to realize you're not in your actual bed and you've been kidnapped? Terrifying.

_'Weird,_ _my alarm clock didn't go off. Did I just seriously sleep through it again?'_ ,I thought as I slowly wake up. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I definitely wasn't in my bedroom. It looked eerily close to my bedroom. But it obviously wasn't my bedroom. The paint color was similar but it looked much darker. And the bed I'm on is bigger than my old twin sized is. A whole lot softer too. There's more bookshelves than what I have in my room. Usually I have a dresser close to my bed so I can put my phone on it. This one is really close to the door. There's a writer's desk that I definitely don't own. It has a tray of food on it that looks like my usual breakfast. Some toast with butter on it, pancakes with strawberry syrup, and two sausages. As well as a glass of what looks to be orange juice. I'm not eating the food at all. 

No way am I going to eat something that some creepy kidnapper gave me. Whoever they are might have done something to it.

Getting up, I walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes. They looked just like the ones that were in my house. This was just too creepy. I put them back into the dresser and rushed over to the door. Testing the knob, I sneered as I said,"Of course it's locked. Of all the rotten luck."

I heard footsteps approaching the door and I ran quickly back to the bed. Then I pulled the covers over my head, closed my eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. A click of the door unlocking and being opened with a loud squeak then the footsteps got closer to the bed I'm in. I felt my heart beat faster than normal as I bit down hard on my lip. They stopped near the bed and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes as someone touched my face gently. A voice said quietly,"Jocelyn, I know you're awake. You're breathing much too fast to be asleep."

I opened my eyes to see a man with long brown hair leaning over me. His eyes were a dark green. He stood up straight when I sat up and I could see he was freakishly tall. And I had no idea who the hell he was. In a panic choked voice, I asked," _Who are you? Where am I? Why did you do this to me?_ "

"Shh. Calm down. You're okay. I'm Crispin Woodrow. You're safe here.",he told me. Crispin grabbed my hands gently as he said,"You're home now. I bought you here early this morning. Don't be afraid."

Instead I did the opposite. I tried to pull my hands out of his grip as I screamed loudly for help. He didn't hesitate to put a hand over my mouth as he said,"Jocelyn, listen. You're going to be just fine. You don't need help,you're okay."

Squirming out of his grip, I shouted," ** _LET GO OF ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! HELP! SOMEONE!_** "

He punched me in the chest and knocked the air out of me as he said,"Now, now there's no need for this. You're not even going to get anyone to come save you anyway. I live in the middle of no where."

Struggling to breathe, I didn't notice that he was sitting down next to me until he pulled me close. Crispin set me on his lap as he presses his face into my hair and inhales deeply. I could tell that he was smiling without even having to look at him. He said,"You have your own bathroom, no it doesn't have a window. You can use the shower and I'll be willing to provide you anything you'll need."

"I...I just want to go home. You can't keep me here.",I said. Letting out a quiet sigh, he said,"You are home. The sooner you get used to that the easier this will be."

Putting me back on the bed, he kisses my forehead and leaves the room. I heard the faint click of the lock as he re-locks the room. The windowless bedroom. You hear this type of thing happening but I didn't think I'd be a victim of something like this. I walked over to the desk and started eating the food that was provided for me. It pretty good too. Sure the guy was creepy as Hell but at least he made good food. So at least I'm going to be treated like a person.

I got some clothes and made my way over to the bathroom. It wasn't too small, in fact it was really kind of nice too. Better than my bathroom back home. I set my clothes on the countertop near the sink. Turned on the water until it was a temperature that I could tolerate. Stripped and got under the spray. The stuff he gave me was just like my own, but I wanted to wash up too badly to be bothered by this.

When I was finished, I tried to think of how to get out of there. Crispin was a big guy and he was unusually strong too. There'd be no way I'd be able to fight him fairly or get away from him fairly either. I would probably have to wait for him to be busy with something. Then run through whatever door is available to me. I'll call the cops if and when I'm able to get into town.

I dried off then got dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. I was bored out of my mind so I grabbed a book off a shelf. Then walked back to the bed and sat down. When I started reading, I found that I couldn't keep focus on the page and wasn't really paying attention to it. I just kept thinking if someone had noticed that I wasn't home yet. Or if any of my friends were trying to call my cellphone yet. Kept hoping that someone would notice soon and that they'd call the cops. That I was going to be saved soon. I know I'm going to be saved soon and Crispin was going to jail. He wasn't going to keep me here for whatever reason he has.

I'm not going to be here to be _'_ _loved_ _'_ by someone that creepy.

After a few hours, or at least I think it was hours, I heard the door unlock and glanced up to see Crispin. He was holding a bag of McDonald's in his hand and he said,"I'll bring up the sodas in a bit. Figured you'd be hungry."

"Thank you.",I said as I took the bag from him. It was two quarter pounders and some medium fries. He pats my shoulder as he asked,"Diet coke alright with you?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Good. I'll be back in a minute.",he said. Then he left the room. I thought about leaving but I was really hungry. So I took out my sandwich along with my fries then set the extra stuff on the bed. I put my fries on the other side of me and started on my sandwich. When he came in with the sodas, he said,"I'll make something nicer for dinner. I just didn't feel like cooking right now."

"It's okay. Thank you for the food.",I said. I took the drink from him and noticed that he was smiling widely. Crispin sits down on the end of the bed with his drink and gets out his sandwich. He starts drinking as he said,"No problem."

I watched the door as we ate. He probably would catch me if I tried running now. No. I had to think of a good distraction for him. Maybe have him make food with me or something. I could ask him to make stew with me and have him go buy some vegetables or whatever. That might work. I looked over at him and asked,"Could you make stew for dinner? I could help you..if that's not too much trouble.."

"No. Not at all. I'll have to get some stuff for it but I think we're good to go.",Crispin said. A chipper grin on his face as he sets his drink on the floor and starts on the sandwich. I nibbled on the sandwich as I smile at him. Good. Maybe I'll be able to leave this hellhole faster than I expected. As long as my plan works that is. He doesn't seem easy to fool so if this fails,I'm really screwed. Eating a few more fries, I glanced back at him. He was big, strong, and probably could outrun me. If I got a decent head start, I'll be good. I hope.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape attempt that goes as well as you'd think it would.

It's hard to believe that she's getting adjusted so quickly to being home with me. I thought she'd be fighting me to get away and go back to her normal life. Everytime that I watched her, I pictured her being feisty. Her personality lead me to believe that I'd have to chain her up. Or worse. But I guess I was being paranoid. She's doing pretty well for someone who's scared of me. Though I'm not trusting her alone with any of my kitchen knives for a while. Can't be too careful ya know?

We're making dinner together and it's far nicer than I was expecting. Jocelyn hasn't tried to run out the kitchen door once. She hasn't even been glancing in it's direction! Maybe this will work out a whole lot better than the others I've brought here. After all she's a lot more patient, kind and loving than them. I might have finally found the perfect girl. As I was cutting up the vegetables to put in our stew, I said,"Alrighty. We seem to have everything. Except for crackers. I'm gonna have to put you in your room for that."

"Why?",she asked. Yeah I know you seem to be behaving yourself, Jocelyn. But I'm not sure if I trust you on your own just yet. Instead of saying that I said,"Just as a precaution. Can't have you running outside in this horrible weather."

"Has it snowed again?"

"At least fourteen inches since last night. Anyway it's off to your bedroom with you.",I said as I gripped her elbow gently and guided her to her room. Unsurprisingly and sadly, she fought me to let her go but I kept a firm hold on her. Got her into her room and locked the door after myself. I shouldn't be surprised. She seems to be getting used to this really easily. It's natural to want freedom. But I can't let her out of her bedroom until I'm entirely sure she's used to all this. At least her attitude towards this isn't my biggest concern. Her family certainly is. It's only going to be a matter of time before they realize she's gone. And by the time that they find her, she'll be too happy here to want to leave me.

I hear her banging on the door of her room, she's really desperate to get out of there. Oh the poor dear. I probably should put the stew in the fridge until I get back from the store. Don't want it to boil over or anything. She'll hopefully quit banging on that door when I come back. I'd hate to have to tranquilize her into doing what I want. Walking downstairs, I grab my keys from the hook as well as my coat, hat and gloves. Glancing over my shoulder, I call out," ** _I'll be back in a few minutes!_** "

She didn't say anything and I headed towards my car. Maybe she's finally calming down after all.

* * *

 _A few minutes?_ **UGH!** I wish I had a hairpin or something to unlock this door with. He's made this more difficult than I anticipated...wait, maybe there's something in the bathroom. Maybe Crispin left some hairpins in there for me. That might help me get free.

Running over to the bathroom, I open every drawer in there and grinned. There was a few that he'd given me. I've never been so happy to see those before in all my life. I quickly snatched one out of the drawer. Then hurried back over to the door and started trying to pick the lock open. It took quite a bit more effort than I expected it would but I finally managed to open the door. Running down the stairs, I go straight for the kitchen door and throw it open. It had snowed but not as much as I thought it had. Just a cold walk back to town and to a decent working payphone. That way I can call the police and go home. And hopefully Crispin would be arrested for kidnapping me.

I smiled as I ran outside as fast as I could towards the road with the cold wind biting at my face. Snow freezing my bare feet as I ran as fast as I could manage. Which is probably faster than that asshole would expect of me. As I ran along the road, I heard a familiar voice shout," _ **JOCELYN! JOCELYN!**_ "

But I didn't dare look back to see how close he was to me. I just had to get away, just had to keep running away. No way in Hell was I going to just let myself be caught by him. Town looked so near. It felt like all I had to do was run and I'd be there in no time. My feet were feeling really numb, I was breathing heavily and I could hear his car. I didn't want to look back to see him. Looking back would be the worst decision to make at the moment. Just had to keep my eyes ahead of me and run like I did back in cross country.

Suddenly his car was in front of me and I barely managed to stop myself from running into it. Crispin rolled down the window, he was livid with me and he asked,"Just where do you think you're going? You don't have any winter gear on or shoes. Just where did you think you were going?"

" _N...nowhere?_ ",I said. My voice was squeakier than I intended it to be and I mentally cursed myself. Nodding he said,"Damn straight. Now get in the car and we'll go back home. We're having that stew without crackers and we'll talk about this behavior."

" _Oh..okay..._ ",I said. I couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get me. I got into the backseat quickly and he locked all the doors. Fuck...I don't think he'll be leaving me alone after this. I'm afraid of what our _'talk'_ is going to be about. Or what he's going to do to make his point. But for now I'm going to have to comply and make nice. It'll be my only means of surviving this. Oh god...please let people realize that I'm gone...Oh please...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally notices that Jocelyn's missing. But will she find her in time?

It's been at least a three days since I've seen or heard from my big sister. It's starting to terrify me. Tuesday morning she was going to call me this morning to make sure I was awake on time for my shift. When I woke up this morning, I realized that my phone didn't ring at all. And there were no missed calls from Jocelyn either. But I didn't give it much of a thought though. After all my sister can be pretty forgetful at times and probably forgot her promise. She is a super flaky person.

I just went on with my usual morning routine of showering, dressing and having breakfast. Then I drove myself to work and barely made it on time. My shift at the store was agonizingly slower than usually is. More stressful as well. All I was doing was stocking shelves with clothes for one half. And dealing with asshole customers screaming at me while on register for the rest of it. By the time I got home, I was exhausted and hating everything. When I was ordering food on my Kindle, I realized my sister didn't call me or text me. Usually by the time I'm off work she usually texts me to see how my day was. Or by now she's asking if I wanna have dinner at her place. Sometimes to ask if she can have dinner at mine. Which we did on weekends when we wanted to see each other. So the fact that I hadn't gotten one single text or call made me nervous. So I tried calling her at least a half dozen times to see if she was alright or not. But each time it just went to her voice mail. I nearly filled it within an hour or so of panic calling her. Then I tried texting her for a few hours. None of which have even been read since I sent them.

When neither of these actions got me a response, I called her neighbor to see if he'd seen her. And he said that he hadn't seen anyone leave or enter her house since yesterday. That got me off my ass and made me run straight to my car. I drove over to her house as quick as humanly possible. I practically sprinted to her door when I parked. Immediately started pounding on the door as hard as I could. No response whatsoever. All the lights were off inside. Her mail was still in the box and I know she wouldn't leave it there. So I took the key from under the fake rock and I quickly let myself inside her place. The whole house was freezing cold and it looked somewhat disheveled as well. Like someone had rummaged through her things before I got there. My stomach twisted in knots as I thought of things that could've happened to her. My mind filled with dread, I ran up the stairs to check her room in case she was in trouble. Like maybe she got injured or something like that. I just had to be sure that she was okay. But Jocelyn wasn't there. Her blankets were missing too. I got this sinking feeling that something had happened. Several scenarios going through my mind as I got out my phone. Random serial killer. Robbery gone wrong. Nothing seemed to fit as I thought of what could lead to this. She said that she'd been feeling like someone was watching her. That she'd also been losing her favorite things as well. Like her favorite shirt. Jocelyn said that she couldn't find it anywhere in her house. And she was worried that it had been taken. At the time, I brushed it off as her just losing it. Now it seems more of a gigantic red flag than anything.

I just wanted to believe that she'd lost it like everything else she's ever owned. I also wish I had just asked her to stay at my place for a while. In case it had turned out to be really something wrong. Just so she would at least feel safe at night at the very least. What if it's my fault that she's possibly dead in a ditch somewhere? What if whoever that took her is hurting her right now? Oh god why would someone want to hurt my big sister? I mean, I know that stalkers aren't just a celebrity kind of issue. Normal people can have and do have creepy ass stalkers too. Romantic or just plan malicious that end up usually killing them. But Jocelyn has never intentionally or unintentionally harmed anyone in her whole life. Though I can't rule that possibility out just because I'm not that sure. It could be a possibility that she somehow made someone upset by accident. Or this is just some random monster that took her from her home.

Thankfully there's no blood anywhere around the house and there isn't any broken either. Her bed or the carpet. And there are no signs of forced break in. Or at least none that I could detect. The front door lock looks perfectly fine to me. There were no scratches on it. All of it just seemed so unreal. And when I called the police about what I found, I felt uneasy. In cases like this, the police aren't always the best people to go to. Sometimes they don't do the best that they can to help the victim. Or the victim's families. Not that I'm saying that going to the police is a bad decision. But the way they talked about this made me feel like they didn't take me seriously. I bit my lip as I waited for a cop to show up. When one did, he took my statements and wrote them down. Not even looking like he believed me in the slightest bit. This infuriated the Hell out of me but I kept it to myself. He told me that he'd see what he could do and that I should wait for a call. It's been so long that I don't know what to do. I really hope that Jocelyn is safe and that she'll be coming home soon.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being kidnapped is somehow more boring than terrifying.

Dinner a couple of nights ago was long, silent, and kind of nerve wrecking. He kept looking at me with this look of absolute anger and betrayal. Like I was in the wrong for trying to get away. Despite the fact that he's keeping me here against my will, I'm somehow in the wrong. Yeah that makes a lot of sense. Shame on me for wanting to go home to my friends and family. Just how dare I? God. Didn't think I'd anger my kidnapper quite that easily. At least so far he hasn't done much to me other than lock my room. Oh! And take away the hairpins he left in here. But at least he's let me keep the rubber bands and other hair care products. Also he's decided to keep me handcuffed to the bedpost at night too. Guess he's worried that I'll somehow break down the thick wooden door and go off running again. But since I have no shoes or a coat or any real idea of how far town is from here. Yeah I'm not going to be able to run off at any time. It was kind of stupid that I did before without thinking.

He told me that I had to earn his trust. Also that if I want to earn his favor I have to behave myself. Crispin also explained that I'll learn to like it here at his place. That he's got everything I could ever want here. And that I'm absolutely safe here in his freaky old house. I don't believe him for a second. He was close to hitting me when he got me back here. Instead he just grabbed my shoulders super tight as he glared me in the eyes. I've never been more scared in my whole than I was in that moment.

Right now I'm in the bedroom he's forced me to be in. He's popped in some boring disney movie. I can't fucking believe he's making me watch Frozen. Well I suppose this is better than him beating me up. Or him killing me in anger. Still. Frozen? I wish he'd put in a movie I at least liked. Hell I would have appreciated Tangled even more. It was a whole lot more adorable than this atrocity. With it's fucking piss poor plot,shitty characterizations and just shitty music. Ugh. It's like someone decided to let Shyamalan direct a fucking cartoon. I've never been so bored in my whole fucking life. And I've watched _'The Last Exorcist'_! Talk about a shitty movie there.

I wish Crispin would at least let me be unhandcuffed while he's away at work. I mean there's no possible way I'm breaking out of this place. The door is probably solid oak and I have no means of picking that lock anymore. My sister might have been able to do that. Starline could probably be able to open it. She's really good at opening locked doors ever since childhood. Mom could never keep our Winter Solstice presents secret from her. I wish that I could talk to Starline right now. She'd be able to get my ass home. Oh God I'm hoping she's doing okay right now. I know she's probably...wait she's probably found that I'm gone. Yesterday morning I was supposed to make sure that she was awake. Guess she probably thought I was flaking out on her. And I bet she tried to call me. Or text me. Maybe. As much as I love her,she can be a bit of a goober at times. I mean I know that she thinks I'm a flake and all but she's flakier. And sometimes she just does things without thinking. Like this one time she literally went down to Florida for six months because she was tracking Bigfoot. Can you fucking believe it? And all she found was some asshole dressed up in a gorilla costume as a prank. She was really pissed about it too.

First time I've ever heard her say the word fuck. Wasn't going to be the last time either. God...I knew being kidnapped would be scary. Didn't think it'd be boring as fuck either. I know I'm lucky. Most people who've been kidnapped by some creepy stalker would either be dead or raped by now. Or both. Though with Crispin's temper, I'm not sure if I won't be dead soon. If me escaping makes him almost murder me, just think of what saying _'no'_ would do. Thinking about his anger and how he reacts terrifies me. Maybe if I just keep pretending I care and do somewhat of what he asks, he'll trust me. Just gotta keep myself calm is all. Calm and careful.

He won't fall for the same trick twice, he's somewhat smarter than he looks. So I'm just going to have to work on being a good girlfriend to him. Crispin will trust me better if he believes that I like it here. That I want to be with him. After all he seems to _'love'_ me, or at least he says so. Not sure I can believe him on that. I'm sure that he's more interested in keeping me as a pet than loving me. Just got to keep up this act of pretend. Just got to keep up the act as long as I can and hope I don't start to believe it.

And the movie's over. Great. Going to have to play this again ain't I? Lucky me huh?

* * *

_**~(Three Hours Later)~** _

* * *

Three hours of this stupid movie and I hate everything. The song _"Let it go"_ is just the worst thing I've ever listened to in my life. I really want to kick Crispin in the gut until he passes out. He forced me to watch this crap for so long. I'm really pissed at him for this. Well at least I'm not going to be forced to watch this for too long. Can't believe that I'm actually anticipating that freak coming home. But I got nothing better to do. Wish I had a clock, windows or anything. I want to know what time it is. I can't tell if it's late or not. Really wishing that he'd come back to uncuff me. Crispin said he'll be back in eight hours but he didn't leave me a clock. I'm so afraid of that. Wonder what the Hell he does for a living anyway. Last night I was too afraid to ask, but I wish I had. I kinda can't imagine him working with others. He doesn't really seem the _'team player'_ type.

Right now I'm listening for anything. So far just bird calls and the wind but... _oh_...I think I hear his car right now. Soon I'm going to be unhandcuffed. Maybe he'll bring a snack. I am so starving right now and he didn't leave me food since this morning. Really hoping that he's brought me something for me to snack on. Hey at least I'll hopefully lose weight...yeah no, starvation isn't a good way to diet. That would be a shitty way to diet. Maybe if I _'behave'_ myself well enough, I'll be allowed to exercise. Hell if I help out around the place I can see if he's got anything to use against him. An ax would be lovely right now. Well that as well as some handcuff keys and food. The food is actually something I want more than the keys. But he'll be in soon. Soon I'll be let go and soon I might be able to eat. Just gotta be patient. Just have to be patient is all I have to be and then I'll be free. Soon.

Soon.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crispin thinks that Jocelyn is getting used to things.

She looks so bored just laying there on her bed. My poor little marshmallow did bring this upon herself though. Running away from our home like that. I bet she's probably starving right now. And might need to use the bathroom as well. I unlock the handcuffs and she rubs her wrist gently. Looking up at me, she asks,"Thank you. Can you change the disk to Tangled?"

"No problem. Want anything to eat?",I ask as I go up to the T.V. Changing the disk, I glance over at her as she sits up straight. Jocelyn said,"Can I have some nachos?"

"Sure you can.",I said with a smile. Then I walked out her bedroom, locked the door and went down towards the kitchen. I got out the tortilla chips from the pantry then the nacho cheese from the fridge. As well as some sour cream. It was a pretty simple thing to make. We'll have dinner later tonight. Not sure what she'll want but I got a lot of supplies for anything she craves. Maybe I'll get her fatter during her stay here. That would be kinda fun. Make that cute little chubby marshmallow bunny get even chubbier. Just think of how perfect her belly will be if she gained ten pounds. Or twenty pounds. I'd love it for her to gain thirty or forty pounds. Good lord that'd be beautiful. I'm not sure that she'll be okay with that at first but maybe later she'll like it. It might take her a little while. After all change isn't always easy to adapt to. I know that more than anyone else. When I go upstairs and to her room, her eyes are glued to the screen. Her smile is just so heavenly. It's one of her prettiest features. I would look at it all day if I could. Jocelyn looks over at me briefly. In a polite voice, she said,"Thank you, Crispin."

"No problem. Mind if I watch the movie with you?",I asked. I gently nudge the door close with my foot. Then I carefully turn on the overhead light before I hurry over to her side. She seems to consider it for a second. Like she wasn't sure if she wanted me next to her or not. In a slightly reluctant tone, she said,"Sure."

"Thank you. Here's your nachos, careful they're still hot",I said. Sitting down, I set the plate between us. Jocelyn snags a chip as she watches the screen. With a small smile, she asks,"Have you watched this movie before, Crispin?"

"I didn't get a chance when it was in theater. But I heard it's a pretty good movie.",I said. I turn my attention to the T.V. There was an old woman slowly turning younger as a young man explained who she was. She said,"I've seen it three times in the past with some friends. I ain't a fan of overly sweet movies but this is my exception."

She's smiling a little bit as she watches. And it seems like she's also enjoying the food. I'm pretty sure that she probably hasn't enjoyed eating junk food in a long while. Society tells girls to be ashamed for enjoying eating food then not eating food. It's like they're unsure of what they want to tell girls like Jocelyn. That she's only valuable if she looks like a magazine girl. Such a gross message. Really gross. Oh. She is so cute when she is eating her food like that. That smile she always has is even more pretty when she is eating like this. So very cute. Jocelyn looks at me with a confused look on her face. In an anxious voice, she asked,"Um...is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just happy that your enjoying the food I made.",I said before looking back at the movie. Mother Gothel was taking care of her stolen child and I felt a twinge of pity for her. She's probably going to be losing that adorable golden haired daughter before the end. That woman doesn't really seem like a monster. After all she takes care of Rapunzel, provides food for her and tries to make her happy. Why is she so ungrateful to her adoptive mother? I wonder if Jocelyn will want a daughter like her...wait. Wait. The Hell did that come from? She doesn't know me that well and I don't want to creep her out at all. We're definitely going to be a good couple but I'm not sure she's interested. Yet. Not interested yet. Us together is going to be the best thing I've ever had. Setting down my hand near hers, I ask,"So we'll have dinner around nine'o'clock. Any ideas on what you'd like?"

"How about some homemade pizza?",she offers. Gently she grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze. My smile slowly grows as I said,"I got enough stuff for that. You want shrimp and mushrooms on it or chicken?"

"Shrimp, oh and can we put olives on it too? I'd really like some black and green olives on my pizza.",she said. Her eyes drifted over to mine as I said,"Yeah. We can have some cheesy bread sticks along with it. Maybe have some ice cream too."

"You don't have to do that, Crispin.",she said. Jocelyn's face turns bright red slowly and I laugh a little. I said,"It's no big deal, Hon. I'm happy to do anything for you."

Her face turns even brighter red as she turns her attention to the movie. It was beautiful to see her like this. All shy, humble, and sweet. Jocelyn is such a sweet girl. I'm sure that she's going to enjoy her stay here. She's definitely better than the other girls who have been here. Not a liar like the other ones and I don't think it'll take long to get her to like me. Seems like she's getting used to my company already. Thank goodness I'm not going to have to use my harsher tactics on her. Poor girl wouldn't be able to stand them. Jocelyn is much too delicate for those kinds of things. I'm hoping that she'll stay this sweet, kind, and docile. I've had five funerals as is, I don't want a sixth.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a better actress than she gives herself credit for.

He seems to believe that I'm just acting shy for some reason. Like he was under this impression that I was starting to fall in love with him. What a joke that is. As if I would fall in love with someone who's stalked and kidnapped me. Crispin really has to be delusional to even think for a second that I'm in love. I mean who in their right mind would? 

Right now he's got the door locked for some whatever reason he can come up with. And I do believe he is making us dinner. I mean I think he's making dinner though I'm not entirely sure what he's exactly up to. But I doubt he's suddenly realized that keeping me locked up is wrong. Or that my family is probably looking for me. I'm really hoping that Starline or Mom had called the cops by now. Please tell me that someone is looking for me. I don't want to live here just to either die. Or somehow develop Stockholm Syndrome for that creep! What if I'm never found though? Girls like me go missing all the time it seems and I'm afraid. I've been trying to think if I noticed anything suspicious in my life. Like the time I lost my shirt. My favorite shirt went missing and I thought I heard someone in my house. Thought I heard footsteps coming from somewhere. Guess I wasn't just hearing things like I thought I had. I wonder if Crispin has a phone in this place or if he's like Anne Wilkes. A phone but it's just there for show. Empty and never going to work. Or Hell there's no phone at all.

Doubt that even if he had taken my phone with him that I'd get reception in this place. We're probably so far away from town that I'd be lucky to get anything at all. Like I'd probably send a message and get _ab-so-fucking-lutely_ no where. Maybe... _ **wait.**_ It might just send but not for a long while when I do it. So I might be able to send my sister a message. That's if I can get my hands on a cell phone.

Or if I can get my hands on anything to make a call with. Like I need to make sure that doing anything is possible. But I have to be careful. I have to be very careful right now. Crispin isn't an idiot. He'll reason that I'm going to try something else soon and he's probably prepared for that. Hell he could quite possibly be planning something right now. No doubt he's done this before on plenty of women who've ever unfortunately caught his eye. I feel so bad for the other unfortunate women he's ever come across in his whole life. Mostly his poor Mom.

If this is how he treats girls like me, I probably don't wanna know what he ever did to her. Seems like he might be the type of person that tortured little animals or even little kids. But he is pretty polite for most... _ **no.**_ I will not make excuses for this asshole. He's keeping me from my friends, family and home. Took me away from everything that I've ever loved in my whole life because he somehow loves me. Despite not really knowing me at all or even trying to let me know him. I mean how does he expect me to fall in love with him if I barely know who he is? It's like he's expecting Stockholm syndrome to just literally make me want him or something like that. Creepy asshole freak.

" ** _PIZZA'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER TWENTY MINUTES OR SO!_** ",he shouted. I looked over at my door,sighed as I sat up on the bed and called out," ** _OKAY!_** "

I can't believe how creepy domestic this is turning out to be. How am I getting used to this so fast? It's been only about two days or so since I've been here. And I'm already getting used to the way he's doing things so freaking easily. Is that what Stockholm is like? Makes you numb to the creepy things and makes you literally used to bad things. Bad people. There are noises coming from the stairway and I'm guessing he's coming up now. To spend _'quality time'_ with me or something like that. I'm gonna put in that one movie about dragons. Haven't gotten to see it before so I doubt that Crispin has. When I put it in, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he asked,"What we watching?"

"How to Train Your Dragon. Haven't watched it before so I figured why not now?",I said quietly. Pressing his nose into my hair, he said,"I heard that it's a pretty good movie. We can eat pizza while we're watching this if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely, Crispin. How many are you making?",I asked. A few seconds I've noticed that he's patting my belly very gently and one of his hands is under my shirt. Rubbing in a slow circle. He said,"Two. Figure if we get hungry later I'll put the other one in the oven. Two pizzas are probably going to be enough for us."

"Cool.",I said. Crispin lets me go and then walks out the door. I'm guessing he's probably going to check on the pizza. Didn't think that nearly twenty minutes have passed. Maybe it's going to take less time then he suspected it would. I'm hoping that he's not going to try anything during dinner. I...I don't think I can pretend to be okay with sex or anything. After all I'm not okay with him touching my stomach as is really creeping me out. Normally I don't like people touching me at all. It's not fair that he's trying to do this to me. I can't believe that he's touching my body like he owns me or something. Crispin isn't my owner. And I for sure ain't that stalker's pet. That asshole needs to understand that I'm not his for the groping. He's going to be the fucking death of me. He'll be up here in a bit. Please let me have enough strength for this. Please let me be able to pretend this enough.

_**Please...** _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks this is a date. Jocelyn is just playing along. Hoping he won't hurt her.

I'm so happy that she seems to have gotten so comfortable with being around me. Jocelyn might be pretending to though. I'm just going to have to keep an eye on her for little breaks in her acting. She might be a better actress than I thought she was going to be. Such a clever little marshmallow she's turned out to be. I can hardly wait to devour her whole one day. Going to have to keep a good eye on that little silly. My little silly headed deary. Anyway when the pizzas were ready I gave her at least three or so slices of the cheese. Wasn't sure how much she normally ate.

"So this enough slices for you,hon? I could go grab some more.",I said. She glanced at the plate I was holding out for her. Taking it she said,"Nah, this is fine. Thank you, Crispin."

"No problem, Jocelyn. Mind starting the movie now?",I asked. Nodding she picks up the DVD player remote with her free hand and hits play. Then she said,"I was just waiting for you to get comfortable but I guess now is fine."

"That's sweet of you. Oh. I forgot the drinks."

"I could pause the movie if you'd like, Crispin?",Jocelyn offered. I nodded and she hit the pause button then put down the remote. I gave her a polite smile as I said,"Thanks. Be back in a minute."

Putting down my plate, I get off the bed then out the door. I quickly run down into the kitchen and got our sodas. Then I went back upstairs to find her finishing off her pizza slices. Smiling I sat down in my spot next to her and I hand her the bottle of soda. She said,"Thank you, Crispin."

"No problem. You wanna do anything after the uh, movie?",I asked. Popping open the can,she said,"Um. I dunno. I mean what kind of games do you got?"

"We could play Clue or we could do a puzzle together. Maybe we could even just sit here and cuddle for a little while?",I offered. Her shoulders stiffen up at this and I realize that might have been a bad suggestion. She's still not used to me being here with her and I'm not helping with her anxiety at all. Poor thing is even more shy than I had first realized she was. So I said,"We don't have to cuddle but I do want to play Clue with you. It's a pretty fun game and I think you'll really enjoy playing it."

"I want to play Clue if that's okay with you.",she said. Jocelyn grinned at me as I smiled at her. I said,"Yeah. After dinner and the movie of course. You want any more slices?"

"Um can I have about three more? Or could you bring both pizzas up here so we can relax with it?",she asked. Putting my soda on the nightstand I answer,"Sure. I think I got a big enough platter for it. Be back in a minute or so."

I go downstairs and get the pizza onto the biggest plate that I own. It's supposed to be for cakes but it'll work for this. Then I carefully bring the whole thing upstairs. It weighed a lot more than I anticipated and I almost dropped it a few times. She's drinking her soda when I come in and hits play on the remote. Jocelyn scoots over to make room for the plate and smiles at me. In a polite voice, she said,"Thank you, Crispin."

"No problem, Jocelyn.",I said as I set the plate between the two of us and finish what I had been eating. She picks up a slice that had some olives and sausage on it. It was nice having someone actually enjoy my cooking for once. Last girl who was here went on a hunger strike. Starving herself, keeping herself locked up in her bathroom and not letting me touch her in any manner. Not even a friendly touch on her face. Mallory Bright.

She seemed so sweet when I was watching her with her family and friends. But she was nothing but a manipulative little two-faced snake. Fucking lying out her ass. Now...now I have Jocelyn. I have to put Mallory in the past. The lying little whore is in the ground where her disgusting ass belongs. Only Jocelyn occupies my time. She's eating her fill right now and I'm so happy. I love how I finally have someone to eat what I'm baking. Who appreciates it like she does. My baking won't be going to waste on an ungrateful person anymore. No more wasted time and effort on some stuck up bitch.

Thank god the movie isn't keeping her attention. Watching her eat is kind of fun. She's so cute when she nibbles on that crust. Too bad our relationship isn't that forward just yet. We haven't known each other that long sadly enough...I need to stop thinking about that. Don't need her to think I want her just for her body. After all I want her adorable curvy body. And a whole lot more than just that. Her mind. I want to wake up to her and see her smiling at me. I want to get married to her. Maybe in the years that she'll be living here...she'll love me as much as I love her. Jocelyn'll want to marry me almost as much as I want to marry her. I pick up another slice of pizza and she asks,"Where do you want to play clue at?"

"How about we play it in the living room? There's plenty of room and the coffee table is perfect for it.",I said. Nodding, she said,"Okay. Could we have another soda while we play?"

"Yeah.",I said. After we finish up with the pizza, I put the plates together and go to the kitchen. Putting them in the sink, I set up Clue. She comes downstairs and heads toward the living room. Thankfully,she didn't try to run out of the front door. Guess the punishment for the attempt was enough to make her not want to leave. I pick up two more sodas and I walk out to the living room. Jocelyn asks,"Can we play music while we're doing this?"

"Sure. Metalica or Green day?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd rather kill her than let her go. She hopes that she'll be saved soon.

We played the game like it we really were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Like he hadn't kidnapped me or anything. Or even kept me trapped in his guest room for few days or week. I can't believe that I'm not even feeling angry with this. Or the least bit scared either. Hell I can't believe that I don't have an urge to try to run out the door. Why does he love me? He barely knows me at all. How long has he been stalking me? How many times has he been doing this kind of crap Uggh...I'm shouldn't be okay with this shit. Crispin is also winning the game and he's horrible winner. Gloating like hell and grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary. I rolled my eyes at his grin. In an annoyed tone, I said,"Stop grinning like a geek. I could win this silly game easily you can."

"Yeah right. I think I know who it is.",he said. He taps the top of his soda can and I ask,"Oh and who is it?"

"It's definitely Ms Scarlette with the knife in the kitchen.",he said in a confident tone. The doofy grin on his face made him look like a Bond villain. Checking the cards, I smile as I said,"Nope. It was our dear Mr Plum with the pipe in the library."

"Aww man! You wanna play another round?",he asked. Crispin starts gathering up the cards and shuffling them. We probably don't have anything else to do. And I'm afraid saying no will piss him off. So I shrug my shoulders as I say,"Yeah. Maybe I'll beat ya this time around."

He laughs a little and gives me some of the cards then sets down his own on the coffee table. Then puts in the three cards into the little envelope. Then he gives me the dice to roll. I rolled them in my hands for a second and toss them onto the table. Watching them for a bit, I asked,"Could we watch normal T.V after this round? I kind of want to watch something other than just Disney movies."

"Sure. You've been behaving yourself so I don't see the harm in that.",he said. Then we resumed the two person game and continued on with guessing. Getting nowhere but having a little fun. I finally won a round and Crispin congratulated me. Briefly hugging me before getting up to turn off the music. Once he did, he turned on the TV and turned it to a channel he liked. I made myself comfortable on the couch and he immediately cuddled up next to me. He pulled a blanket out from behind the couch and draped it over us. It was strangely kind of nice. The blanket I mean, cuddling Crispin isn't something I like. His blanket was really soft and this cute dark purple color too. Like it was hand made with love or something. I also noticed that it smelled a little sweet, like roses. When I asked Crispin about his blanket,he smiled as he explained,"I use this homemade fabric softener my Grandmother gave me the recipe for. It is wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's pretty comforting too.",I said. It was just so soft and comfortable that I could hardly believe he washed it in homemade stuff. I'm wondering what he used in the fabric softener. Kind of wondering if I could use it on my laundry if I ever leave the Hell out of here. While we were watching the news, I grinned when I see that my sister had gotten the police involved. But I stopped smiling when I noticed that Crispin's grip on me was painfully tightening. His face slowly started growing angrier as he held me. In a low voice, he said,"They'll never take you away from me, Jocelyn. Your sister shouldn't have contacted the police. "

"Starline's just worried about me, Crispin. She's probably scared that I'm being hurt or murdered or something.",I said in a quiet voice. His expression was unreadable as he looked down at me. In a voice that was thick with anger and sadness, he said,"You aren't being hurt. I'm not hurting you in the slightest bit. I love you, Jocelyn. And I'd never ever dream of causing you harm. You know that!"

Really? You took me away from my own home and everything that I care about. You're holding me captive in a tiny bedroom. I mean sure I'm being treated fairly well. And I'm being given more freedom than most captive people get too...no. No. I'm not going to feel bad for him. Crispin pulls me closer to himself as he said,"You're safe here and she can't take you away from me. I won't let her take you away from your home."

"I know, Crispin. I know you won't.",I said politely. I have to be polite to him and keep him calm. If he isn't calm then he might do something that we'll both regret. He gently kisses my cheek and changes the channel to Cartoon Network. As he calms down, I think of Starline. I'm kind of worried what he'd do to my sister if she ever found me. Or what he'll do to the police once he is found out. After all someone at his work place must think his behavior's pretty freaking odd. Hell he must do something weird to make his coworkers to believe he's done something. I asked,"What are you going to do to me if they try to find me?"

"I won't let them have you. I'd sooner kill you before they can ever find you and take you away from me.",he answered. I knew he'd do that but it still makes me shiver with fear. He's a monster like that. Killing me rather than letting me go. After all, why would you want to lose your pet? Of course not. Please let me get out of this place. Please don't let me die. I want to be able to see my family. I want to go home and see my sister. I fucking need to see them. Please don't let him kill me. Oh please don't let him kill me. Please let me be able to see my sister. Just let me see them.

**_Please..._ **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are truly useless. And she has no one else to rely on. Starline is going to find her sister on her own. Will she find her before Crispin kills her?

It's been weeks since I've seen my sister. And the police still have nothing to go by. No fingerprints on anything she owns. Not even any witnesses. And absolutely nothing to go by at all. So basically they're not sure that they'll be able to find her. In fact they seem to be pretty sure that she's not kidnapped at all. Despite all evidence pointing otherwise. I'm just sure that they're just not willing to try hard enough to find her. It can't be just nothing. There has to be some form of evidence somewhere. Something that they missed or misinterpreted. There's just gotta be something. 

What if they never find her? And what if she's already dead in a ditch somewhere? Why the Helling Hell did this have to happen to her? Jocelyn's a really good person. She's a cashier for a department store for fuck's sake. What in the world does this freak want with her? I have no idea why someone would take her. It's just so bizarre. Just who could have taken her without leaving any trace evidence behind. I've tried asking them if this has happened before. Some assured me that it's rare. And one of them told me that they'd seen this before. They said that this was similar to at least five other cold cases. Where the girl was taken from her home late at night. No evidence of break in or struggle. Missing for months at a time. And their bodies were usually found in a shallow grave in a park or anywhere they used to frequent. No evidence at most of them. Except for one. There was blood and flesh from one of the burial sites. Miss Mallory Bright. Not just on the homemade cross the killer used to mark her gave. But under her fingernails as well. Poor girl apparently was strangled to death and put up a huge fight as well.

Whoever they were, they wore latex gloves. No getting a fingerprint from that scene unfortunately. Mallory was also somewhat like my sister in build. Fat and short. They also had low level jobs where they hadn't gotten paid that much. But Mallory wasn't a cashier like my sister was. Just a waitress at this local fast food chain. The other girls were either secretaries or kindergarten teachers that lived in the towns over.

Mallory was the first victim that was also the last one found. Her killer had put her in a hidden place in her backyard that no one else knew about. Basically the vegetable garden was cleared out for her corpse. Almost like whoever it was didn't want anyone to ever find her. Unlike the other victims who were strangled then had their graves out in plain sight. Honestly this is the freakiest thing that I've ever heard of. And I'm worried that means that Jocelyn is next for something like that. Like what if whoever is keeping her decides that he's bored with her. Or...or she tries to escape and he just kills her out of anger? 

As I sit in her old bedroom of mom's place, I hold a picture of us together when we were much younger. Just trying to imagine just what might have happened to my big sister. After all I doubt she would be taken anywhere without trying to fight back. She wouldn't just let herself be taken by someone without clawing their face or something. Maybe whoever it was made her stay asleep with some form of sedation like chloroform or something like that? I mean I doubt it works instantly like it does in the movies. But I can't really rule it out either. Kidnappers are known to use things like that all the time. I've been picturing how this went in my head. Trying to understand just how someone could've taken her from Mom and me like this.

Oh god Mom. She's been devastated since I've told her about what happened. And not really sleeping well for a while. It's been hard for both of us to do anything without feeling guilty. Right now she's in the guest room back at my place. And the only reason she's even able to sleep is because of the pills she's been taking. Hopefully the police will at least find something soon. Ransom. Anything that means that Jocelyn is at least alive and well. Hell I'd take hearing her cry into a phone or something. Maybe her begging me and Mom to find her. Just anything that shows that she's still alive.

What could he or she or they be planning to do to her? Would I ever see her again? Alive and in one piece physically? I just can't keep picturing her dead in a shallow grave somewhere. Her killer pouring dirt over her lifeless body. I know Jocelyn's a resourceful person. She'd do anything to stay alive like most people. But I'm worried that whoever did this isn't going to let her go easily. They went through all this effort to take her. So her getting away might not be a possibility. As I hold her picture, I feel tears rolling down my face. A part of me knowing full well that we might not see her alive. And that I should be starting to arranging a proper funeral for her. I wipe them away as I try to tell myself that we'll find her alive and well. That I should put on a brave face for Mom to help her keep hope. It's what Jocelyn would do if the scenario was reversed. She'd keep a brave face for Mom and look for me with the police. Maybe even try looking for me on her own. 

Jocelyn probably would get people involved online. Hire some extra help to look for me. Just like I should be trying to do. Instead of sitting here in her bedroom crying and whimpering in fear like a child. I set her picture down on her old bed and stand up as I mutter," _Time to stop being such a baby and start looking for her._ "

" _If the police can't, I gotta try._ "


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crispin is a giant creep. What else is new?

It's hard to believe she's letting me hold her like this. Her warm and soft body's cuddling against me as she's sleeping. Jocelyn's hands are resting on my waist as she presses her nose into my shoulder. It's been really wonderful having her so close to me like this. For once in these past few weeks she's been here. She's finally comfortable with cuddling me. Acting or not it's been so wonderful.

We even almost kissed on the lips last night too. After dinner she got her face close to mine and I held still. She changed her mind at the last minute and kissed my cheek instead. But I really think I'm finally winning her over. We're finally getting closer. Finally becoming more than just kidnapper and captive. Kissing her forehead gently, I froze in place when her eyelids fluttered open. Jocelyn let out a soft groan as she stared up at me. In a low voice, she muttered," _Is it morning already?_ "

"It is, sorry about waking you up like this.",I tell her as she opens her eyes. I grin when she looks me in the eyes and smiles broadly. She said,"It's alright, Crispin."

"You want me to make us some breakfast?",I asked her. She nods her head gently as we both sit up in bed. Stretching, she cracked her joints and then slowly gets out of our bed. I got up after her with a small grin. In a gentle tone, I inform her"I'm going to make us some oatmeal and coffee."

"Cool. I'm gonna take a shower first if that's okay with you?",she asked. I told her it was fine and she quickly goes back to her own room to do so. I hurriedly walk downstairs and to the kitchen. Got out the ingredients for the oatmeal in the cupboard near the stove. Then a bigger pot for it out from its usual spot and fill it with water. Setting it on the stove, I turn on one of the burners up really high. I grin when I hear the shower running upstairs as I make breakfast. Maybe I should make some toast with this too. It would be nice to have more than just plain oatmeal. I pop a few pieces of bread into the toaster and wait for it. Then I turn my attention to the coffee pot. Usually I get it ready in advance. That way all I have to do is press the little button and everything is good to go. Thankfully I got some creamer in town while I was out there. Think Jocelyn is going to like this kind. It's a chocolate coconut mix deal. Got myself some Irish cream.

Once I got the toast on the table Jocelyn was coming downstairs, humming to herself. Her long hair wrapped up in a blue fuzzy towel. Her smile widens as she looks up at me. Then she asks,"So. Are you going to be leaving for work soon?"

"Nope. Today's my day off. Figured I'd spend it with you.",I told her. Sitting down, she toyed with the towel before taking it off and telling me that she'd like that. The outfit she was wearing was so cute. Some blue leggings with a cute over-sized black sweater. Sitting down, she asked"Can we take a walk outside then?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea. We could go for a little while though. It's going to be even colder than yesterday. ",I told her as I got the oatmeal out on the table. Jocelyn nods as she takes a piece of toast from the basket. I dish myself up a bowl and so does she. It's kind of hard to believe that before all this I couldn't trust her to be alone for longer than a minute. Now look at her. Eating breakfast with me, with no complaints or crying. Just like how a normal relationship between people should be like. Sitting down next to her, I lean over and give her a peck on the cheek. She blushes a little bit as she asked,"What was that for?"

"Just for being so adorable.",I said. Opening the milk jug, I pour it over my oatmeal as she pours brown sugar over hers. Mixing it in, she said,"Oh. Um... _th..thanks_."

I just nodded my head a little bit. We ate in relative silence. Both of us talking quietly now and again. Mostly over what to do after we're done with our walk. Like maybe making snow people. Or even just coming back here to warm up afterwards and have some hot coco. Snuggle up while watching some really cheesy eighties movies. Jocelyn liked that idea and when we finished eating. We cleaned up the dishes together then got into some winter clothes. Thankfully I got some left over from the last girl I was dating. The coat and boots fit her very well. And the pink snow pants look super cute on her as well. I gently wrapped a white scarf around her neck and she pulls on a cute hat. Goodness she looks adorable in it. Her mittens are completely cute too. I grip her hand as we walk outside and we head toward the woods nearby.

It was a brighter outside than I thought it would be. There are some birds that are cute but nothing else. As we go along, Jocelyn squeezes my hand gently. She asked,"It's really lovely morning isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. Most people really like fall or summer but I really like winter. It's beautiful outside.",I said. Then I let out a gentle sigh as we continue on the nature trail. I heard a car honking behind us and I grip Jocelyn's hand tightly and said,"Cover your face with the scarf. I don't know if it's a cop or not."

Covering her face until her eyes were only visible,we looked behind ourselves. A cop car was rolling towards us,I put Jocelyn behind me carefully as it stops. When they roll down the window,I asked,"Can we help you?"

"Yes. My name is Darlton Charles.",a young man with short brown hair said. I tighten my grip on Jocelyn's hand to keep her silent and from bolting. Darlton hands me a terrible photo of Jocelyn. And he asks,"I don't suppose either of you seen this young lady out here?"

"No sir, we haven't. But we'll give you a call when we do.",I promised. I frown as I gently tug Jocelyn back towards our house. Oh I know that she's thinking of telling this officer that she is Jocelyn Gray. That she needs him to save her from me. But I said,"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Instead of just going the guy backs up to keep up with us. Frowning as he asked,"You sure? Honestly are you sure you've never seen her before?"

"Yes. We're sure. We really need to be going,sir.",I told him. Fuck. He's not going to leave us alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with a fucking cop at all. At least Jocelyn is behaving quite well. Surprised that she hasn't tried to break away from me just yet. She's such good and smart girl. Hopefully this fucking cop will take a hint and go. If not then I'm going to be killing this asshole. Ugh. Just fucking go!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting muddled for Jocelyn. She's not sure how she feels. But she knows it really isn't love.

I carefully watched as the cop finally began driving away from us. Crispin made sure that he didn't see my face at all. But he still looks really irritated by this. Why is he so angry about that? The cop didn't see me or speak to me. My face was covered well enough he definitely couldn't tell who I was. And all my hair is tucked into my hat. There'd be no way that he'd recognize me at all. So why is he so damn worried about this? Crispin dragged me into the house quickly. In a low voice, he growled,"Fucking can't believe that asshole kept bugging us. That was too fucking close for comfort."

"But we're okay, Crispin. He didn't see my face or anything.",I reminded him in a quiet voice. Turning his glare to me, I shrank back a little. Stepping towards me, he said,"It was close enough, Jocelyn. There might be more people like him coming around here. And I can't have that."

" _No...It won't happen. He won't try anything. Please, Crispin..._ ",I said in a low voice. I backed away from him slowly as I watched his expression. Crispin reached out to grab my scarf and I quickly snatched it off. I trembled as I pleaded," _He isn't going to get me. Please...don't hurt me. Please..._ "

"I won't hurt you.",he assured me. Reaching out to me, he gently held my face in his hands. Then he looks me in the eyes for a long moment as he calmed down. And in a gentle voice, he said,"I...I got too upset. You're completely right, Jocelyn."

He leans forward slightly and rests his forehead against mine. Crispin closed his eyes as he said,"I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'll try to not do it again..."

I was still nervous despite what he'd been saying to me. His thumbs rub against my temples gently as I try to calm down. In a low voice, I ask,"So what are we going to do then?"

"We're going to be staying here for a couple of more weeks.",he said as he lets go of my face. Then he gets out of his winter gear as quickly as possible. In a polite voice, he said,"We'll be fine. I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

I took my winter gear off as quick as possible. Smiling at him as I said,"Okay."

"So. Let's watch some scary movies tonight. I'll order take out, you'll stay out of sight for that, and we'll cuddle together.",he said. I nodded as I hung my coat on the hook then his. Putting up my hat along with my scarf, I tried to smile like I wasn't afraid of him. Something about his behavior told me that I was going to die. That he wasn't telling me the complete truth at all and I should be on my guard. And that I should be keeping the scarf away from him at all times. Hell anything that could be used to strangle me to death away from him. For now I'm going to just go sit on the couch, turn on the T.V and wait for him to cuddle with me. Like I had planned on. When I turned on the television, he cuddled up to me. Took down a blanket from the side of the couch and curled it around us. We watched some boring police show that I couldn't begin to care less about. His hands wrapped around my waist as we watched. Fingertips stroking against my stomach gently. It felt weird.

It was so weird how he was able to be so sweet and gentle compared to how he was earlier. Like it hadn't happened at all or something. I can never get a read on him or anything. He's just too fucked up for me to get a proper feel for. It's like he's intentionally trying to keep me in the dark. Yet he somehow expects me to fall in love with him. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he pressed his lips against my temple. My face turned bright red as he nuzzled my cheek gently. Crispin said,"We'll get dinner at five. So I was thinking we maybe make out..."

"Umm...I um...well..."

"No? That's fine. Honestly I can wait, Jocelyn.",he said quietly. You could not imagine how much relief I was feeling when he said that. And we continued on with the marathon of the annoying cop show until five. He called the restaurant,then he placed an order while I picked out the perfect movie. An old version of _**"My Bloody Valentine"**_. About half an hour or so later,there's a knock on the door. Crispin had me hide in the bathroom while he paid for it. We divided up the food and then took it back to the living room. I set my food down on the coffee table,then put in the movie and hit play. It was cheesier than I expected it would be and I knew it would hilarious for us both. Sitting down,I pick up my plate and start eating. Crispin was watching with a bored expression on his face. He'll either hate it or start to like it soonish. So I sit back against the couch as I ask,"So. Um...what are we going to do after this?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could watch another horror movie. Like um...Piranha or something.",he suggested. I nodded as I watched the hilarious acting. The acting is so cheesy and the blood is hilariously fake as hell. But it's really kind of fun too. I find myself slowly smiling as I finish off my plate of food and set it back on the coffee tables. Crispin seemed to have finished before me and said,"Y'know. These movies from the sixties are kind of funny, ya know. Make up trends are weird."

"Star Trek was popular then. It kind of influenced most pop culture when it came around.",I said. Nodding he grinned as he cuddled up to me,his chin rested on my shoulder as we watched. It was kind of nice though. If I could ignore the fact that he's kidnapped me and has been treating me like I'm a pet. Still...it's...I do admit it's been less awful. I've been fed. I got clothes and I can get a good bath here. My basic needs are met. Despite his kidnapping me, he's kind of...kind of sweet. Don't know much about him but that can change if we properly date. Or if he at least talks more about himself. He thinks he knows everything about me but I'm not sure. Either way I...oh fuck no. I'm literally falling for this fuckwad aren't I? No, no, nope. This is more proof that I'm not only going to need to leave very soon. But I'm going to need therapy after all of this is over. Lots and lots of therapy. Fucking can't believe I'm falling in love with him...oh the movie's over. Crispin gets off the couch and changes the disk. He comes back over to me and asks,"You want me to get you some more food?"

"Yeah. Thanks."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crispin is starting to realize how scary he can be. Too bad he's not letting Jocelyn go.

She's oddly quieter than she normally is. Though I can't quite put my finger on why she's acting so shy right now. Did I over step my boundaries by kissing her like that? Maybe I scared her more than I thought I had when I acted like that. Yelling and growling over that cop. I really shouldn't have thrown a fit like that. It was really unnecessary. Now Jocelyn's probably gonna go back to being in her shell like when she was first came here. And I worked so hard to get her out of it. Now she's probably going to try escaping me again. I can't have her leaving me again. I've been so lonely _wi-no... **no**_. Jocelyn isn't her...she isn't her. Jocelyn is my new priority now. And she's the real love of my life. I have to be nicer to her or she'll leave me.

Have to make her feel more comfortable at home and be more patient as well. Maybe if I give her a foot massage she'll be at ease around me. Heh. Maybe if I get her a tiny kitten, she'll be happy with me. I know she has a slight weakness for tiny fluffy things. A tiny persian kitten that has huge yellow eyes that'll make her heart melt. Have her feel a lot safer as well. Getting her some more chicken, I walk back to her holding the throw pillow to her chest. Muffled giggles come from her and I couldn't contain my grin. I ask,"Gee. What's so funny, Hon?"

"That song. It's so stupid and over the top silly. What could have made this seem so scary back in the day?",Jocelyn asks through her laughter. She set the pillow back onto the couch as I hold out the plate of food. Taking it from me, she said,"It's just so weird how people were scared of this when it came out."

"I know. And I bet the next movie we're gonna watch'll be just the same amount of silly. What movie we gonna watch next?",I asked. Sitting down, I looked her in the eyes as she thinks about it. Then she said," How about Rosemary's Baby? It's might be scarier with the whole cult pregnancy plot."

"Probably. You can always count on Stephen King to make the freakiest movies, eh?",I asked. She just nods her head as we wait for the movie to end and I hit eject on the remote. Then I get up and go over to the DVD collection. Getting it out, I walk back to the DVD player and switch the disks. It looked kind of weird but that was the time for ya. I wonder if she's doing this because she's hinting at something for the future. My mind is somewhat hoping she's hinting to the future. Having a baby, I mean. Jocelyn would be a good mother in my mind. A sweetheart with a good temper. Though she's probably just a Stephen King fan and I'm reading too deep into it. I toy with the remote as I hurry back over to her. When I hit play, I ask,"Do wonder if these guys got into other roles after these sorts of movies? Or if they never acted again?"

"I dunno. I think some did but I never saw the others in anything after this. Maybe they just got into projects not as well known like Stephen King's work. Even if this is a bit boring for a book adaptation.",Jocelyn said. Watching the screen as she ate her food. With a shrug, I said,"It's way better than the Thinner book adaptation. Now that was a real hot mess of a movie."

"Especially with all those racist shit thrown in about Romani people. It's almost as bad as some of his other ones.",she said quietly. I nodded in agreement and continued to watch the movie. Sure it was kind of interesting now. But I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of Stephen King's most boringly paced movie. Too bad it won't be anything like how they made Cujo. I really kind of like that movie for it's plot. Not enough romance for my tastes.But Jocelyn might like it. I should ask her opinion about it. I think I might still have it and we could watch it together sometime. Jocelyn asks,"So what do you want to do after the movie's over, Crispin?"

"Well we should do the dishes. And then maybe we can go upstairs and cuddle for a while?",I asked quietly. Smiling a little bit, Jocelyn said,"Sure. That sounds good to me."

"Cool.",I said quietly. Trying to pretend that I wasn't as excited as I felt. Oh man. She's going to cuddle with me for the second time in a day. That's really great. We're making such good progress. I wonder if we'll be doing more than that soon. Like maybe she'll make out with me in a few days or so. Oh that'd be lovely. That'd be really lovely.

* * *

_**~(90 minutes and dish washing later)~** _

* * *

Jocelyn is upstairs right now and getting herself ready for our night time cuddle. I'm putting the dishrags into the dirty hamper. And checking the locks as I hum to myself. Once I'm sure everything's good downstairs, I hurriedly turned off all the lights. Then I practically sprinted upstairs to her bedroom. She was dressed in the cutest little red flannel nightshirt I had ever seen. Man I was happy that she liked that one. It suits her figure so well. I hurry to my own room and get into some pajamas. Then came back to her room. Jocelyn was already waiting for me under the covers. When I get in, she wraps her arms around my waist gently. Pressing her cheek against my chest as she said,"Goodnight, Crispin."

"Goodnight, Jocelyn.",I said quietly. Her breathing gets quieter, softer and she relaxes against me. It was kind of cute how she easily she falls asleep. Yawning, I kissed her forehead then relaxed and try to drift off. Tomorrow was going to be a long and very eventful day. Hopefully she won't be too angry with what I'm going to do.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue attempt goes awry and Starline is in deep trouble.

Getting to this huge place wasn't exactly easy. The cop didn't tell me how far out of town these people were. He told me that when he talked to them that they were in a hurry to leave. And that they seemed weird but not troubling weird. That they probably just like their privacy. In fact he said that I shouldn't come around here. Especially since they didn't seem to be a threat either or bad. Just odd.

But I just don't really believe what he says. The way he described the man's behavior sets off quite a few red flags. Like how he didn't let the girl talk and was yanking her towards the house. And especially how the girl he described had her face covered up. Something like that makes me wonder if that was just a poorly thought out disguise. Maybe to keep Jocelyn or someone else hidden. I won't know until I've had a chance to get a good look at this woman. Or at least a good look around the place. Make sure that there's no dead body or worse. This house is seriously huge though. And looks sort of run down as well. Kind of like these people are squatting rather than living there. Maybe I shouldn't knock on the front door. That man might be a monster. Instead I sneak over to the oldest looking cellar doors that I've ever seen in my life. And after I made sure they weren't locked, I snuck in. Taking some care to shut them as carefully as humanly possible. It's a miracle they didn't squeak when I opened them. I hurriedly made my way quietly to what I guess lead to the kitchen. It smelled like whoever lived here had been cleaning recently. An almost overwhelming scent of lemon pledge nearly overloading my senses. My eyes watered as I took in the sight of the small basement. Nothing much other than cement floors, a washer-dryer combination and some laundry baskets. Along with several plastic bins that I wasn't interested in searching. Probably just a bunch of old _handy-me-down_ clothes or something like that. Either way, I didn't want to check it. I was afraid that I'd find something horrifying in it.

Instead I carefully crept up the stairs and into the impeccably clean kitchen. It smelled as overwhelmingly lemony as the basement. Way too clean to have ever been used. Like someone just moved in or something like that. I close the door behind myself quietly as I walk into the living room. It wasn't really big. Just a TV stand with movies and video games. As well as a basic couch that looked sort of new. Like everything else in this weird house. I'm guessing whoever owns it wanted their place to look stylish. Instead it looks really dull but somewhat cozy. Anyway, I tiptoed up to the stairs leading to the second story of the house. I could see a few rooms from the top stair. But I couldn't begin to guess which one might contain the couple. Quietly I opened the first door I saw, nothing but an old guest room. Then I moved on down the halls until I hit the last one. In the bed there were two people. An extremely tall man with a chubby woman. I felt a cold wave of fear come over me as I knew who it was. Jocelyn. That was Jocelyn laying next to some creepy ass dude who looks like Hannibal Lector's cousin. I wanted to wake her. Get her the Hell out of this place. But I was worried that this guy could've been armed and would hurt her.

I had back tracked to the empty guest room instead and hid in the closet. I closed the closet door as quietly . It was big enough for me at least and I don't know what else I can do. Maybe I'll hide here for a few hours. Then when he leaves this place, I'll take Jocelyn with me and run. After we're back in town I'll call the police. We'll put that piece of shit in jail so fast his head would spin.

* * *

_**~(Eight hours later)~** _

* * *

I awoke to hear people talking as well as loud footsteps and then some odd noises. I'm guessing that they're getting ready for the day. Straining my ears, I hear Jocelyn saying something very sweet to the man who took her. She's calling him, Crispin. And I hear talk about mundane stuff for a bit. Then some other things that I can't hear. I can only make out a few words like _'love you'_ and that's about it. I hear him tell her to go back to her bedroom. Followed by a door opening then shutting rather loudly as well. Then I hear keys jingling together before a snap like a door locking together. Then him telling her that he loved her. And her saying it back. My mouth goes dry as I listen for him leaving. When I think he's gone, I sneak out of the closet. Then make my way to the room that she's in. Knocking quietly,I said," _Jocelyn. It's me. Starline. I'm going to take you home._ "

"Starline, you really should have stayed home.",she said. Raising a brow, I checked the doorknob. Trying to think of how to unlock it without the key. In a confused tone, I ask,"What? Why should I have stayed home?"

"Because I knew you broke in, Starline.",a voice said behind me. Before I could even scream or do anything, strong hands gripped my shoulders tight. And I was thrown down the stairs. It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to react. Just scream as I fell down the hard wooden steps. I felt things inside of me smash and snap. When I finally landed at the bottom, I was dizzy as Hell. My heartbeat pounding in my ears as I saw him walking down the stairs. Vision blurring as I heard him say," _You're no where near as sneaky as you thought you were..._ "


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starline's alive. For now. Who knows if she's going to be staying that way.

Crispin dumped my heavily injured sister into another bedroom. It seemed to have the same proportions as mine. In fact it was eerily similar to my own bedroom. Right down to the rather large bed, nightstand and several bookcases on the walls. No television though. Starline is in critical shape and I'm scared. Crispin said that her right arm was broken in several places. Her ribs might also be broken as well and that she might have a brain injury. _Might._

For some reason he won't let me anywhere near her though. I'm afraid of why he's not letting me anywhere near her to help her. It's making me really nervous and I'm tempted to disobey him to get to her anyway. But I know he's killed several girls in the past. And I'm scared that we'll be next if I disobey his wishes. Though it doesn't stop me from asking him to let me see her. His face becomes this hardened mask of barely concealed anger when I do. Like he was holding back the urge to yell at me or hit me. With a fake smile on my face as I try to keep him from getting any angrier. In a gentle voice, I plead,"Crispin, please. Let me help her. Starline's the only other family I have. Don't let me lose her."

"I know. But she was trying to steal you from me, Jocelyn.",he said. Crispin began rolling out a ball of dough. He began angrily kneading it into a flat crust. In a low voice, he said,"I can't let you near her. I'm going to take care of her instead. That way you don't have to worry about her condition."

"You're going to kill her?"

His hands stop moving and he looks over at me with an annoyed look. With a small nod of his head,he answered,"Yes, I am. She's in the way of our love and I can't risk taking her to the hospital."

"Listen. How about we patch her up instead? And I convince her that I'm staying of my own free will. She'll listen to me and she'll believe me.",I said. Crispin sets his hands on the other sides of the dough on the counter top. Looking me in the eye,he asked,"Are you sure? What if she tries to get you to go with her instead?"

"She won't. I promise that she won't. Starline's always listened to me.",I said. My voice goes an octave higher than I intended to. It felt like an eternity before he actually nodded his head yes. With a sigh, he said,"Fine. I'll get the medical kit from the bathroom. I know how to somewhat patch up broken ribs and I have some decent medicine. You'll have to hold her for that though, do you think you can handle that?"

I smiled weakly at this demand. Taking a deep breath, I nodded as I said,"Of course I can handle that."

* * *

**~(A few hours later)~**

* * *

Starline is finally resting after the patch up job that Crispin did on her. Not really sure where he stole the stuff for casts or the bandages. I don't think I'm in any position to ask him where he got it either. Right now I need to focus on Starline and her recovery. The medication that Crispin gave her was rather strong and she's acting rather strange. She's looking around us oddly, her heads tilted to the side. Also she's been babbling to some unseen audience about something. Nothing that I can understand in the slightest bit and it's freaking me out. I'm kind of worried that he's going to try and kill her when I'm asleep or something like that. Crispin was barely gentle with her when he fixed up her injuries. And was dangerously quiet the entire time. But I noticed something though. When he removed Starline's shirt to take care of her injury, he blushed a little. Just like myself, Starline isn't exactly very slender either. Though she's usually at least four sizes smaller than myself. I'm worried that he won't be just satisfied with having me here. He'll want to keep my sister here as well. Which I know Starline won't be okay with. Not just because it's a polyamorus relationship but because she's not okay with fucking psychos. Especially ones that tried to kill her.

I carefully sit down next to Starline on the bed and hold her good hand gently. She looks me in the eyes for a moment. Looking up at the ceiling, she whispered,"There's a huge spider on the ceiling, Jocelyn. She won't stop whining to me about some freaky hippo in spandex body suit."

Nodding my head sympathetically, I said,"That sounds really awful."

"It is. And she's really getting on my nerves. Can you please squish her, Jocelyn? I want to sleep but she's not letting me fall asleep.",my sister begged. Her hand grips mine tighter as she looks at a spot on the ceiling. There is nothing there but a small chip in the ceiling paint. I let out a sigh as I rubbed her knuckles gently with my thumb. In a calm tone, I said,"I'm sorry, Starline. There's absolutely nothing there. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Please kill it, Jocelyn. Please. I'm afraid. I want her to go away.",she said. Her voice sounded like a complete whimper as she attempts to pull me closer. Pressing her cheek against my shoulder as she started to sob in fear. I bit my lip as I rub her back gently as I assure her that she was alright. Looking over towards the door, I see Crispin standing in the door way. His hands are on his hips as he watched us. Gently, he asked,"Is she doing okay?"

"I think she might be. I'm not entirely sure, I'm not a nurse.",I said. For a moment, I thought he looked remorseful as he let out a long sigh. Calmly, he said,"Okay, it's almost time for dinner. I don't think she'll be able to stomach anything solid. So I'll make her some soup after we eat."

"That sounds like a good idea to me.",I agreed. It did seem like the smart idea. I set my sister back in her bed carefully and kiss her cheek. Crispin said,"Wash up and be down in a five minutes. We'll talk about what'll happen to her while we eat. Understood?"

"Yes, Crispin. Understood completely."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's being 'merciful'. Who knows how long that'll last.

They're finally talking to each other. And I'm sure that Jocelyn is probably wanting me to keep her here. Or at least help her mend until she's able to leave this place on her own. But I'm not sure if I could trust Starline at all. She's similar to her sister in a few ways. Soft, dark skinned and dark eyed. But she's quite a bit of a stubborn tomboy in comparison to her. Not like that's really a problem or anything. In fact she's kind of my type of girl as well. Sort of like her sister. I'm not sure that I want to let her leave. I really don't want to kill her either. Jocelyn wouldn't really be happy if I did and she'd be heartbroken.

Starline is kind of interesting person. When I was admiring her big sister, I should have watched her as well. Maybe I won't have to kill Jocelyn's little sister after all. I could keep her in the room she's in after she's completely healed. Maybe...maybe Jocelyn would prefer this. No killing of her precious little sister. And she'll never have to leave her either. The three of us could live like this forever. Just us here together forever.

Maybe some _ki_...I'm thinking too far ahead for kids. Much, much to far ahead for that kind of thing. Just some possible dates together and seperate. Not sure how to swing the three people date in public. But I do believe we'll find a way to manage. Won't that be interesting adventure?

I hurriedly walk downstairs to start our dinner. And a few minutes later, I hear Jocelyn's footsteps coming down the stairs. Carefully cutting the bread, I call out to her,"We're having a big sandwich with chips for dinner tonight."

"Okay, Crispin. So what kind of juice do we have for, Starline?",she asked. I set down the knife and bread to look. I said,"We have apple juice and orange juice."

"I think she'll probably want apple juice.",Jocelyn said. She walks over to the fridge and takes it out. Then goes to get a cup that Starline could safely drink out of. While she takes care of that I get out the meat, cheeses along with the condiments. As well as some ripened avocados and tomatoes. I cut them up while I instruct her to put condiments on the bread. Making sure she puts mustard on my half. And to keep the mayo off of my half. I really don't like that stuff. It tastes like bland thick gunk. But Jocelyn seems to like it and puts a ton on her side of our sandwich. Oh well nobody's perfect. I can live with her liking something as nasty as mayo.

Then I got out these sour cream and onion chips along with the nacho ones that Jocelyn seemingly likes. Sitting down at the table, I cut our sandwich and give her half to her. We start eating in silence. Watching her expression, I feel guilty about scaring her like that. She must be worried that I'll do the same to her or kill her little sister. I wish it didn't have to be that way but Starline gave me no choice. Hopefully she'll forgive me once Starline's injuries are completely healed up. And once I tell her that her little sister is going to be with us. I probably should tell her after we're done eating though. Want to make sure that she won't be choking on her food when she hears this surprise. Not in the mood to do a certain medical procedure today. She looks so nervous. I almost want to tell her. But Jocelyn can be patient that her sister won't die.

* * *

**~(After dinner)~**

* * *

When I told her that I wouldn't be killing her sister, she practically cried with joy. With a brig grin on her face, she hugs me tight and kisses my cheek gently. In a slightly happy tone, she said,"Thank you, Crispin!"

"You're very welcome, Jocelyn.",I said quietly. After this we take care of the dishes. Me washing them and her drying them. When we were done, Jocelyn runs up the stairs to her little sister's bedroom. I dry my hands on my pants as I follow after her. It was adorable to see her that happy. And I couldn't help but smile as I watched them from the doorway. Her telling Starline about what was going to happen. Though I'm not sure she'll be happy with what I'm planning. After all she wasn't too happy to be here herself. But after a while I do believe she'll be used to her little sister being here. And Starline will eventually adjust to this way of living. It will be interesting to have both these girls in one place. Never had two women in one place before. This was going to be really interesting. I'm going to probably need to get a bigger bed to fit the three of us comfortably. Not that cuddling really close won't be nice. But I doubt that they'd like that all the time. Also I bet it'd be really uncomfortable after a long ass while. Not just the body heat but the whole fact that some of us might snore or something like that. Though I definitely know that Jocelyn doesn't snore when she's sleeping but I don't know about Starline. After all I've never been around her in her sleep.

I noticed that Starline was slowly getting less loopy and she's calming down right now. Starline looks her sister in the eyes as she asked,"So I'm just getting juice for now?"

"You'll be getting some soup soon. Crispin promised that he'd make some.",Jocelyn explained. She gripped her sister's unbroken arm with one hand as she looks over at me. I smile politely and nod at this. Giving her sister her juice, she said,"I'm so sorry about this, Starline. I didn't mean to get you caught up in this."

Taking a long drink, she shook her head. Handing the cup back, she said,"It's fine. Really. I should have let the police handle this instead of trying to find you myself."

This was true. Though I bet Jocelyn would've continued to miss her. I could tell that she's going to be a bigger handful than her sister is. But I'm always up for a challenge. This is going to be a ton of fun. Another girl for me to break down. It's going to be absolutely wonderful.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be more difficult than Starline thought.

My head feels thick, heavy and like it was full of sand. Breaking into a crazy stranger's house without a plan was fucking stupid. Especially since Crispin is much bigger than me and strong as Hell. If I had known that he was going to be that strong I would have tried to convince a cop to come with me. I briefly wondered if I even had my cellphone with me or not. Then I realized that he probably stole it from me. Just to be sure that I didn't try to call the cops.

I wish I had my phone. I wish I had something to call the cops.

Jocelyn came in to tell me that he left for work already. She seems so different from she had been a few weeks ago. What the hell did he do to her? Jocelyn isn't behaving the way that she normally does. In fact she's even more quiet and shy. Like he did something to her to make her more timid. It was like he convinced her that she loved him. Her face brightened when she spoke of him. After he did this to me, I think I can convince her to leave. I know we can get away from him if we work together. If we're careful enough. I think we could even kill, Crispin. As long as we're smart. And as long Jocelyn is going to be able to do so.

Something tells me that Stockholm Syndrome has something to do with her behavior. Which isn't good at all. That means she thinks she's _'in love'_ with Crispin and won't even try to fight him. Way of coping or something like that. I'm not sure.

Jocelyn left the room to get me some food. When she came back, she asked,"So how are you feeling today, Starline?"

"I'm feeling better. So have you got any ideas on how to escape?",I asked. She set down the tray of pancakes, toast and orange juice on a nightstand. Looking me in the eyes, she muttered,"I don't. I've been a little too afraid to try and leave. Also I'm not sure how far away from town we are."

"At least seven miles. If we can get our hands on a car, it won't be so bad.",I said. Sitting on the floor near the bed, she looked at me for a moment In a small voice, she asked,"Like Crispin's car?"

"Yes! We can fuck him up once I can walk. Or Hell before! We just need to get the Hell out of here!",I said. She looks me in the eye with this tired expression on her face. Her teeth dig into her lip as she thought of something. I frowned as I said,"Hell if we got my cellphone, we could call the fucking police."

"...he doesn't have it. I found it under the couch before we moved you. It's not badly damaged and I think we can use it."

"Why didn't you fucking say so? We need to use it before Crispin gets back!",I said. Jocelyn frowns slightly and then reaches behind me for a minute. Then pulled out my cellphone from a pillowcase. I kept my eyes on the bedroom door as she tried to get it to work. She muttered,"It's only got two bars. I think I can try to call the police but it might not work at all."

"Just try it. We've got to get the hell outta here.",I said. I hear her dialing the right numbers and cursing quietly. She gave a small growl of displeasure before she said,"Fuck. Come on. Please get us help. Come on _...please...oh please..._ "

I kept my eyes on the door as I feared that he'd return at any moment. It was hard to tell what time it was without a clock around. It seems like Crispin wants us intentionally in the dark about that. Then again I'm guessing he's hoping I'll develop a dependency on him as well. Just like Jocelyn has seemingly started to develop.

* * *

**~(Three hours later)~**

* * *

We're no closer to calling the police now than we were a while ago. Since then Jocelyn put the tray back into the kitchen. She even washed the dishes while I called. Nothing happened. My phone battery soon died and we hid it back in the case. I'm not sure if Crispin will look for this or not. He hasn't come near me since he hurt me. Hopefully it'll stay that way. I'm a bit worried from what my sister has told me about him. She said that he was polite, nice, and didn't harm her. Even when she had escaped the first time around. Well at least not too badly. He only bruised her upper arms.

Yeah like that's not a huge red flag at all. Neither is this act. Yeah. So totally not Stockholm Syndrome in the slightest bit. Fuck this isn't good at all and I'm worried.

Right now we're a little busy with getting me washed up and into clean clothes as well as bandages. Which really sucked by the way. Then Jocelyn went downstairs to fix up a surprise dinner for Crispin. She said that she wanted to make him happy so that he'll be nice to me. If it takes him doing this to have him be nice to me? God he's such a big infant! I wish I had one of the knives from the kitchen...is there...I wanted to ask Jocelyn if there were any. But I heard a certain creepy fucking stalker in the driveway and I knew I couldn't ask. I heard him call out to us and I didn't give a fuck about calling back. Like he really cared about me when he had my sister. Pretty sure that he's going to be killing me sooner or later.

My sister is speaking with him now and they sound happy. Jocelyn is a better actress than I ever gave her credit for. She really is making him believe that she loves him. Listening as carefully as I can, I hear them coming up the stairs. My sister has one tray with two plates and Crispin has his own plate with three bottles in one hand. He smiles at me politely but I don't smile back as I looked at Jocelyn. Politely, I asked,"What's for dinner?"

"Chili dogs. Figured you'd want something familiar.",Jocelyn informed me. Smiling broadly as she sat down next to me and holding my plate out to my good hand. Crispin set down a bottle of soda near me then her. He sat down at the end of the bed with his food. I take the plate away from my sister and started eating quietly. Great. Is this all he does? Stare at people while they eat and make them uncomfortable?

Great.

Just great.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting feelings and thoughts.

I'm worried about what we did today. The fifteen calls to the police is making me really nervous. Especially since we weren't able to get through to them at all. Or anyone else for that matter. Can't believe that we couldn't get anyone on the phone. We even tried calling our Mother a few dozen times. We're too far out of town to be able to call anyone. I think that's why we can't reach them. Or something like that, I don't know why we couldn't. But I'm starting to feel kind of guilty that we did that. And that we're trying to escape Crispin. He did give us food, a place to sleep, and helped Starline with her injuries. I mean...no. _**No.**_ It's not right. I really shouldn't feel so bad for this crazy monster at all. After all, he kidnapped me and hurt Starline. He's not really safe for either of us. And he could've been lying when he told me that he'd let Starline leave here alive. Crispin could has been lying to me for all I know. Like he wouldn't be above doing something like that.

When we're done eating dinner, I help him wash dishes like usual. Just got to keep my cool and act normal. Not act nervous or jittery. Just keep acting like I want to be here. Sort of like how I've been acting before Starline showed up. Just keep level headed and not give him a reason to search the room. Though I definitely know that he's not going to find the cellphone behind her. After all, I'm the one who changes her bandages. He has no reason to get closer to her at all. I know he hopefully won't find it anytime soon. I wonder if the cops are be able to track us with our failed calls? Not sure if that's entirely possible but that's at least something to hope for. Right? Right.

Anyway, Crispin told me that he's going to be moving my television and some stuff to Starline's bedroom. We're going to be watching these old cheesy comedies that are of the Monty Python variety. Which seems like a good way to lighten the mood, I suppose. I'm not all that interested in Monty Python skits. Even the supposedly good stuff that they've done. It's kind of gotten on my nerves after a long while. Especially when some of my good friends quoted all their stuff to death. I sigh as we started getting some snacks together. I'm going to be making popcorn and he'll be getting more sodas for us. The cream sodas he got before were really weird tasting and I don't know why. I guess it was the brand they were from. So we got root-beer, diet coke, and some orange crush stuff. It might go good with the popcorn. 

Speaking of which, I'm considering putting some cold M&M's in the popcorn as well. It was something we did back home so I figured it'd be nice. I toss them in before I toss more popcorn on top of it. I hurriedly stick another bag in as I sing to myself. Wondering how well this movie night thing is going to go. Since both of them seem to hate each other. Though Starline has a good reason, Crispin doesn't. Aside from the whole 'she broke in to rescue me from him' thing.

I sigh as I take out the second bag of popcorn into the bowl. And I quickly start the third one as I picture them yelling at each other over this situation. Which wouldn't help much. Guess I was so caught up in making popcorn that I jumped a bit when Crispin grabbed my waist. I accidentally slapped him in the jaw before I realized it was him. He gently rubs his jaw as laughs a bit at my jumpiness. Looking down at me, he said,"Geez, you act like I'm here to strangle you or something."

"Sorry. You just kind of snuck up on me.",I said quietly. Nuzzling the side of my face, he asked,"Uh huh. So what did you and Starline do all day?"

"We just read some books and talked about how her job was going at the store. Then I made us some of that left over pizza.",I said quietly. Getting the next popcorn out of the microwave, I dump it into the bowl. Then I sprinkled some more m&m's on it as I asked,"Can you please pass me the butter so I can add it to the bowl?"

"Sure, sweetpea.",he said. Crispin kisses my neck before he let's go of me to go to the fridge. Holding out a stick of butter, he said,"I do hope your sister likes Monty Python. It's my favorite."

She doesn't like them at all you fucking creepy moose. I resisted the urge to insult him as I forced a grin and said,"I don't think she does."

"Well she'll just have to learn to like it.",he said firmly. Yeah he doesn't know my sister. She never gets used to anything. Ever. I peel off the wrapper on the butter and stick it in a bowl before putting it in the microwave. Setting the timer to sixty seconds, I wait patiently as I said,"I'm going to go talk to her. Just to see how she's doing now."

"Okay. I'll put the butter on the popcorn and bring it up in a bit.",Crispin said. I smiled as sweetly as I could,then I made a mad dash for the stairs. Running up the stairs to Starline's room. I see that she's toying with the cast on her arm. She said,"I wish I had a pencil. My arm is itching something fierce."

"I'll get you one later. After we have a delightful Monty Python marathon.",I said. Starline gives me this look of utter disgust and I tried to smile at her. She looks me in the eye and said,"Gee. We're just so freakin' lucky. I can hardly wait to see those stinkos."

"I know, I know that they suck. Just pretend to like them and don't snark. Okay?",I said quietly. Nodding she sat back against her pillows and we waited for Crispin to come upstairs. We can't keep acting like we like him for long. Hopefully the police can track us here and save us. Otherwise, I think we're going to be here for a long time.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up.

Something is very fishy about these girls. They've been acting really super jumpy and skittish since I've gotten home. Also they've been so uncharacteristically quiet. And they seem to stare at each other a little too much. I'm not sure what's wrong but I'm sure it's bad. But what exactly could they have done that was so bad? Not looking over at her, I put an arm around Jocelyn. Her shoulders tense up a bit as we watch the first movie. She's usually more affectionate than this. We're definitely going to have to work through this. I'm a bit upset that she's not being as cuddly as usual. Why does she have to be such a baby about this? Is it really that embarrassing to be affectionate around her sister? Speaking of which, I've also noticed that Starline's keeping a cautious eye on me for some reason. Shuffling a little weirdly too, like her pillows aren't comfy enough or something. When I reach out to fluff the pillows for her and she squirms away from me. Raising a brow, I asked,"Starline are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Crispin. Please don't touch me.",Starline said. She glares at me and I roll my eyes at her behavior. Calmly, I said,"Fine. I was only going to fluff your pillow for you."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't touch my pillows or me at all.",she said quietly. Jocelyn pats my back gently as we watch the movie and gives me a small smile. I'm so glad thatisn't anything like her sister at all. I really can't believe how bratty she's acting right now. Oh well, maybe she'll be less of a brat when she gets used to living here. Or Starline might become a bigger brat than this for all I know. Which means I might have to use some of my best discipline tools on her if she doesn't. My discipline tools might be damaging to her though. And I don't mean it'll just hurt her physically. But emotionally as well.

Twenty minutes into the movie, I hear something. Jocelyn and Starline look uncomfortable as it gets louder. It sounds like a car coming up the driveway. Getting off the bed, I said,"Weird. I wonder who that could be."

"We'll pause the movie if you want to go check on that.",Jocelyn said quietly. I look over at her as I nodded yes. With a small smile, I said,"Yes please. I don't wanna miss out on any of this.""

I hurriedly make my way downstairs and to the door. I open the front door just a little bit to see it was a cop car in my driveway. Shutting the door, I practically sprint upp the stairs and close the bedroom door. Then I lock it to make sure that they didn't get any ideas. In a low voice, I warned,"You better keep quiet, girls. Or this cop will face the consequences of your actions."

Neither girl responds at first and Jocelyn whispers that they would. Smiling, I start to compose myself as the cop knocks hard on the door. I hurriedly go back downstairs and open the door. Standing in front of me was a man about my age and a thick mustache. He smiled at me as he waited for me to speak. With a fake smile, I asked,"Hello, officer. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes there were several _9-1-1_ calls made from your residence. I just came to see if everything is alright.",he said quietly. So that's what those two girls were up to while I was gone. If I refuse to let him into my house it'll look pretty suspicious and off. I nod my head as I move out of his way. In a calm voice, I said,"Alright, officer. But I don't know anything about any calls being made to _9-1-1_."

He nods his head a little at this information. Then he asked,"Thank you for your cooperation, Mister...?"

"Oh my name is Crispin. What's yours, sir?",I asked him, holding my hand out for him to shake. He gave a friendly smile as he took my hand. Then he said,"My name is Jonathan McCloud."

"Nice to meet ya, Jonathan.",I said with a grin. I walked along with him as he searched each room. My heart was racing as he checked every item. Jonathan asked,"Do you live alone out here, Mr Crispin?"

"I live with my fiance, Gwen. She's at work right now.",I lied. We moved upstairs to check the other rooms. My stomach started doing back flips as he neared their room. I felt like I was going to throw up. Starline isn't as well behaved as Jocelyn is. She might start doing something stupid that we'd all regret. Silently I prayed that she'd keep her mouth shut. When we neared the bedroom, he reached to grab the doorknob. I said,"Oh, we shouldn't go in there. That's Gwen's room."

"Why is her bedroom door locked?",Jonathan asked. He looked over at me with a confused look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders in fake confusion. Then I said,"She'd really prefers to keep her room locked. Gwen thinks that I snoop through her things when she isn't here."

"That's strange. But it seems that everything is in order here",he said as he walked downstairs. I followed after him as I smiled to myself. This was easier than I thought it was going to be. Putting on an apologetic look, I said,"I'm sorry about this sort of thing, Jonathan. I don't know how those calls were _ma-_ "" _ **HELP US! HE'S KEEPING US IN HERE! HELP US PLEASE!!**_ ",a voice called out. But it wasn't Starline's voice screaming those desperate please. That was _Jocelyn's_. I stared at Starline's bedroom door in surprise as she continued to scream. And I hurriedly backed away from Jonathan as I thought of what to do next. He withdrew his gun from its holster and aims it at me. Keeping his eyes trained on me, he demanded,"Hands up where I can see them, Crispin."

"Yes, officer.",I said. I slowly held up my hands as he came closer. Holding his gun in one hand, he reaches for my right arm. I quickly grabbed his hand then snatched his gun from him with the other. Throwing him into the wall, I smiled as I shot him. I growled," _I loved you, Jocelyn. I can't fucking believe you'd do this to us._ "

Looking up at the door, I sneer as I made my way up the stairs. I really didn't want to do this. But they've really given me no choice. Jocelyn was going to regret this. The punishment was going to be severe. And Starline might not survive this.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cop is in danger. Will Jocelyn's efforts to help him be in vain?

**_(Jocelyn's P.O.V)_ **

* * *

I managed to push the dresser against the door as quick as possible. It was a lot heavier than I anticipated but I managed to move it. He just fucking shot someone downstairs. And I didn't want us to be next. I can't believe we did something that stupid. My stomach twisted in knots as I moved the bed against the dresser. My heart dropped when he shouted," _ **YOU JUST HAD TO DISOBEY DIDN'T YOU JOCELYN?! WELL THANKS TO YOU THAT COP IS DEAD! SO IS YOUR BITCH OF A SISTER!!!**_ "

"We're going to be fine, Starline. He can't get in and we won't die here.",I told her. Carefully pulling her into the bathroom with me. I put her in the bathtub as I try her phone again. Getting it to work wasn't easy, but I somehow managed to get it to turn on. And I almost cried with relief once we got through. I said,"We need help. A man is keeping my sister and I trapped in his house. We believe that he has a gun on him. We're at Five-Three-Nine South Elm Street."

"Do you know where the man is right now?",the woman on the line asked me. Listening for his voice, I guessed he was right outside the door. Screaming his head off about how he would hurt us. The sound of his fists hitting the door made me shudder in fear. In a low voice, I answer,"He's right outside the door at the moment. I put the bed and a dresser in front of it so he couldn't get in. We're currently hiding in the bathroom of the bedroom."

"Are you sure that he can't get to you, miss?"

"I'm pretty sure he can't. I don't think he can open the _do-_ ",I trailed off. There was this loud sound of cracking. Like something was breaking in half. I quickly realized that he must've been throwing his weight against the door. Or using some form of tool on it. I felt a spike of icy cold fear flow through me as I stared at the door. I practically screamed into the phone,"He's trying to break the door down. He's trying to get in!"

"Please try to remain calm. You said that you put the dresser and bed in front of the door. It'll take him some time to get through that. Just stay on the line with me until the officers get to your location.",she told me. I opened my mouth to reply when the phone went dead. It's battery finally given out and I almost started crying. Tossing it away, I pulled Starline into a hug. We sat there whimpering in fear as we hoped the police would arrive soon.

* * *

**(Jonathan's P.O.V)**

* * *

Holding my stomach, I hear Crispin shouting at the people he's held captive. It sounded like he was slamming his weight against the door. Trying desperately to break it down. Struggling to get up I put pressure on the wound as I staggered to the stairs. The pain was so intense that I almost blacked out. But I pressed on as I heard his captives crying out in fear. Hurrying up the stairs, I ran at Crispin. Slamming my full weight into his lower back and dragging him down with me. He lets out a frustrated scream as he struggled against me. Throwing random punches against my face and shoulder. As we struggled I noticed my gun in his belt I pull it out and press it against his chin. Unfortunately my grip on my gun was weak and he managed to knock it out of my hand. He almost had it back but I bit his wrist hard enough that he dropped it. While we struggled to get the weapon, the gun does what most guns do in cliché situations like this. It slides far, far fucking away from either of our reach. As we fight each other to get to the gun, we hear movement in the other room. Crispin was momentarily distracted enough for me to hit him in the jaw. And for a moment, he seemed disoriented.

When I reach for the gun, he digs his finger into my bullet wound and twists. I screamed in pain as he drags me back and slams my head into the floor. My vision started blurring as he turned me over and grabbed my throat. His hands slowly gripping my neck tighter as he hit my head against the floor. I fought back as hard as I could but he was too strong for me. As my sight began to fade, I thought I heard a door open.

The man immediately lets me go to look behind himself. Coughing, I noticed it was a woman standing behind him. She was holding an ax in her hands as she stood there. Staring at him and me for a moment. Her eyes never leaving mine as she raised the weapon. Quietly, she pleads,"Please don't make me do this, Crispin. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Please don't kill the cop. Please, baby."

"Put that down, Jocelyn. You don't need that, just put it on the floor",he told her. His hands were above his head as he stared at her. I tried to catch my breath as he tried to get her to put the weapon down. Standing up, he said,"You're just making this harder on yourself, Jocelyn. It doesn't have to be this way. Put the ax down."

"I can't do that.",she whimpered. When he walks towards her, she tries to swing the ax at him. And he moves out of the way quickly while grabbing her throat. Slamming her down on the floor hard as he could. It makes her drop the ax and I realize I need to get the gun. Getting on my knees as quickly as possible I try to crawl over to the gun. I was only a few inches away when Crispin slammed his foot onto my back. His foot pins me to the floor and I struggled to look back at him. He was holding the ax in his hands. In a low voice, he said,"You should've tried to get that earlier."

He steps harder into my lower back and laughs. I glance up as he said,"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy doing this."

No sooner did those words leave his lips did I hear sirens.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are coming. Will Jocelyn, Starline, and the cop survive long enough for it to matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm syndrome isn't anything like this. I know that. And I know it takes more than this to help people through it.

My head was spinning when I heard the sirens. It felt like the air had been forced out of my lungs when he slammed me down. And I desperately tried to pull myself up as I saw Crispin raising the ax over his head. The poor cop under his foot struggling to get himself free. In an act of desperation, I got up and grabbed at the ax. Trying to pull it away from him before he could kill the poor man. Crispin stared at me as we struggled with the weapon. I pleaded," _Stop it! Please stop it! You can't just kill this guy! The cops are coming and they'll kill you if you do this! Please don't do this!! Please don't kill this guy!! Please!_ "

For a moment, he just stared at me as if I were an utter idiot. Gripping the ax even tighter, he ripped the weapon from my grip. Then slapped me so hard across the face that I fell onto my knees. In a growl, he snapped," _I have to...then I have to kill us...I can't let them take you from me. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I'd rather **die** than lose you!_"

Before he could say another word on this...a shot rang out. Blood splatter covered my face and he dropped the ax. My stomach twisted in knots as I watched the ax drop from his hands. It clattered on the floor and he collapsed into a heap in front of me. I stared at him briefly before looking back at the cop behind him. The man was holding his gun up for a moment before he dropped it. His hands immediately gripping the wound on his stomach. We briefly stared at each other in relative silence. As I heard the sirens growing louder, I tried to hold my hands on Crispin's wound. Tears filling my eyes as I muttered,"I'm so sorry...I didn't want to do this. I'm so sorry, Crispin."

Instead of saying anything, all I heard was gurgling noises. Crispin was coughing up blood as he stared up at me. There wasn't any anger in his eyes as he reached out to touch my face. Spluttering and coughing up more blood. I wanted to touch his hand but I was afraid to let go of his wound. A small smile formed on his lips as he struggled to say anything. His voice barely above a whisper as he said," _It's okay, baby...it's...it's okay...I still love you. I still love you..._ "

Putting more pressure on the wound, I lied to him. I kept telling him that he'd be fine. That he'd probably survive this injury. Though I was fairly certain that he'd die of blood loss. But I couldn't tell him that. He didn't need to know that he was going to die. Kissing his cheek gently as I heard the sirens growing louder.

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

Being in the waiting room, I waited for news on my sister. Her injuries had to be properly cleaned. And she needed better casts for her broken bones. It was hard to believe that we were in a hospital. That we weren't back at the house with Crispin and eating dinner together. Instead I had to give a statement to the cops on what had happened. They told me that Crispin had killed at least five other girls like me. And that he had buried them in random places all over town. That I most likely would've been next if I hadn't tried to call for help. One even told me that I was lucky that I was alive. Even though I didn't really feel like I was lucky. It was like I had betrayed the man that loved me and took care of me. I was starting to feel extremely guilty for what I had done. A part of me knew that was irrational.

He had kidnapped me and wasn't letting me leave. Almost killed my sister along with a cop. Brutally murdered five other girls like me. Probably would've killed me as well but...but I still felt guilty for what I had done to him. A part of me might have actually loved him in some fucked up way. After all, he hadn't hurt me until I betrayed him. All he ever did was treat me like a person and love me. 

A part of me knew that this wasn't really love. That I was just doing this to keep myself alive and not get hurt. But I couldn't help how I was feeling. And when I finally got to see Starline in her room, I told her about these feelings. How I had felt about Crispin and with what had happened at his home. She stared at me in disbelief for a moment before she told me off. Telling me that I couldn't have really loved that man. That what I was feeling wasn't really love but Stockholm Syndrome. In a low voice, she said,"He was a fucking stalker! As well as a murderer that would've killed you too! Especially if you hadn't lived up to his messed up standards! Jocelyn, you were never in love with that guy. Don't you realize that?"

What Starline was saying was the truth. He wasn't some person that I was dating. As I started thinking about it, I realized that I didn't love him. That I was really scared of him. And that I probably would've died if the cops hadn't shown up. I hugged my sister as I whispered,"I do. I just needed some help to admit it."

She hugged me back as we waited for the cops to get her statement. It didn't take long. They asked her about why she was out there to begin with. Why she thought she could save me by herself. By the time she was done, I was surprised with what she had done. The lengths she went to try and save me. I hugged her again and asked about the cop who had helped us. They told us that he would be fine within a couple of weeks. And that we could visit him later if we wanted. We accepted this and I felt glad the cop was going to be alright. I was worried that he'd be in worse shape. Then Starline asked about Crispin and whether or not he was dead. What they said next completely floored us. Crispin had survived his injury and he would be out of surgery in a couple of hours...


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's slowly starting to recover.

It's been five months since we were in Crispin Woodrow's house. Five months of painful everything. We were finally free of that hellish nightmare. After less than a week of being back, I decided to sell my old home. Then I moved in with my sister. After everything that had happened, I just didn't feel safe there. A part of me knows that Crispin won't be able to get to me. But I just can't be there anymore thanks to all the horrible memories. As well as knowing that I was so easily stolen from there without anyone ever knowing. And I just want to be closer to Starline. 

She's the reason that I even got saved from Crispin's horrible home. If she hadn't shown up when she had, I probably wouldn't be alive now. I might have been killed like the five other girls. Buried under some spot in a park or something. While Crispin moved onto some poor other girl to kidnap and brainwash. It was terrifying knowing that I almost started believing in the lies that he fed me. That I almost believed that I was in love with him. I've been obsessing over how many of the other girls had been like that. Enough that Starline's been worried about me. She thinks that I need to talk to someone about this. But I'm not sure if I feel ready just yet. Right now I just want to be away from people who aren't family. My co-workers didn't even bother looking for me. A few of them thought I had just left without telling anyone. Some thought I hadn't been kidnapped until the media started doing stories on what had happened. They kept asking me questions about it after I came back. Not even really caring that I didn't want to talk about it. Badgering me about it until I put my two weeks notice in. Then they stopped asking me. I was glad but I still didn't want to be there anymore.

Not just due to the fact that co-workers were constantly asking me questions. That wasn't the only thing that had gotten under my skin. It was mostly because of the news people who had been hounding me as well. Trying to ask me about my time with Crispin. How it was like to be holed up in his home. Stupid little questions that didn't need to be answered. And sometimes it got so bad that the front end supervisor had to chase them out. It was hard to work with them coming after me. I was glad that I had decided to put in my two weeks. Otherwise, I think I might've gotten fired or something. Though I'm not entirely sure if being hounded by lousy newspaper folks is grounds to be fired. I don't want to check if it is or not. It doesn't really matter to me. 

After my last shift, I've decided to just stay inside my sister's place. Curled up in the living room and watching old movies on some channel. Old horror movies that were too cheesy to ever be scary. With enough bad acting, make up, and special effects to make me laugh. It's been helping me feel better. Keeping myself occupied from the things that had happened. Avoid thinking about the problems that had happened to me. I know that avoiding my problems aren't exactly healthy ways of dealing. That running away from my problems isn't something I should do. But I didn't want to burden my sister or Mother with my pains. I didn't even want to talk to the cop. Despite how much he has been trying to talk to me and Starline. Seeing him would bring up a lot of issues. A lot of anger from a part of me was still convinced that we loved Crispin. While another part of me felt utterly guilty that he had gotten so badly injured. That he had almost died while saving me from Crispin in the first place.

None of what my kidnapper had done was my fault. But I could help but feel guilty at this. It's not. I know that. Yet I can't keep myself from feeling this way. So I just ignore his calls and don't answer the door until I'm sure it isn't him. 

At any rate, I'm now seeking another job. There's a few places hiring that I hope won't be too far from Starline's place. Right now I don't want to go farther than where I live. At least for now I don't want to be farther than my home. And I have at least one interview that's coming up in a few days from now. It's working the evening shift at a gas station. The pay sounds pretty good. It's not too far away from Starline's home. Also the way there seems pretty safe as well. So I won't have to worry about being hurt. Though to be safe, I decided to buy some self defense stuff. Like pepper spray, a whistle, and some knives. Along with looking up some classes online that would help me learn to defend myself. I don't want to feel weak or be cornered like I was with Crispin. Having someone else have that much power over me again. I still remember the time that he punched me. How hard it was to breathe when he hit me. Just how pitiful and vulnerable that I felt.

There was no way that I'd let anyone make me feel that again. No one is ever going to hurt me like he had. When I start this job, things'll be better. Everything will settle down and I won't have to think of Crispin. I won't think of the way he kept me locked up in a tiny bedroom. Or how he pretended to love me. Nor will I ever have to think of how gross he made me feel when he touched me. Acting like he wasn't a horrible person. It wasn't going to ever happen again. Crispin Woodrow was dead and I'm alive. And I'm never going to be trapped by a monster like him ever again.


End file.
